Mal presentimiento
by GolddenDarkness
Summary: Jugando a dos bandas aprovechando la distancia puede que no sea una buena opción o igual si?
1. Prologo

**Es mi primer fanfic espero que salga bien,a los pocos capítulos habrá yaoi pero antes habrá que dar historia no? comenten y opinen,gracias de antemano**

Tras meses ahorrando y esperando a las vacaciones llego el día en el que vería al peliazul que ocupaba lugar en todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba aun en el tren hacia Tokyo pero por primera vez se sentía así de nervioso y inseguro,miraba cada dos por tres a su móvil a ver si pasaba de una vez la hora pero lo único que se encontraba eran mensajes de sus compañeros de rakuzan animándole y diciendo que siempre se podía haber quedado en Kyoto,el tren llego a Tokyo y el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en cosas como si iba bien vestido o si le saludaria como antes de que pasase todo el lio del instituto,esas y algunas mas cosas era lo que pensaba en el momento hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazo por detrás.

-"Akashi-kun..." ,apenas le escucho bien con toda la gente que pasaba en ese momento pero se giro rápidamente nada mas notarle.

-"Te-tetsuya..." ,no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas tan solo le miraba algo sonrojado y este ya se había separado de el cuando pensó en abrazarle.

-"Akashi-kun estas bien? Te ves muy raro para ser tu... ",le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro empezando a caminar con el hacia la salida.

-"No te preocupes no es nada,tan solo me sorprendió tu entrada eso es todo" ,miro hacia la salida y vio a lo lejos a alguien familiar. "Tetsuya que hace daiki ahí?",con todo lo que le habían contado sus compañeros se temía lo peor.

-"No te acuerdas? Te dije hace unos meses que empece a salir con el."

En ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón como si le clavasen una espada en el pecho,su respiración se volvió cada vez mas rápida y le empezaron a temblar un poco las piernas.

De repente abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación,miro alrededor y busco bajo su almohada su móvil,aun quedaba un día para ir a Tokyo y todo lo que vio antes tan solo fue un sueño.

Suspiro aun angustiado dejándose caer en la cama, "igual debería de salir un rato a despejarme" se dijo a si mismo mirando al techo.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Antes de partir

Estaba algo molesto pero decidió dejar sus problemas a un lado ya que había quedado para salir con sus compañeros de equipo. Ya había llegado a la casa de Mayuzumi y al entrar fue directo a su cuarto,estaba acostumbrado a ir casi todas las tardes ahí ya que le ayudaba con los estudios y le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado era casi como estar con Tetsuya,pero obviamente no podía compararle con el original aunque le intento hacer una "versión" mejorada de jugador fantasma.

Al entrar en el cuarto le encontró tirado en la cama leyendo manga,se acerco a el y le quito el manga de las manos.

"A si que estas muy ocupado estudiando y hoy no podías salir de casa." Se le noto el tono irónico fijándose en el con su cara seria de siempre.

"Ahh...mira que te lo he dicho un montón de veces,no aparezcas así por mi casa,desde luego la confianza da asco..." Molesto se incorporo rascándose un poco la cabeza,al tenerle tan cerca le agarro de las muñecas atrayendole lentamente hacia el. "Hoy no vas a saludarme bien?" vio que se creo una sonrisa juguetona en los labios del pelirrojo y no tardo en contestarle besandole suavemente en los labios.

"Parece mentira que aun no pueda amaestrarte bien,pero ya acabaras cumpliendo todas mis ordenes" tras besarle le empujo hacia atrás haciendo que se tumbase de nuevo en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. "Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vamonos,no me gusta llegar tarde"

"Pero si eres tu el que siempre..." Se callo antes de que fuese necesario recibir una de sus miradas asesinas y se apresuro en salir de la casa con el.

Ya cuando iban mas tranquilos por la calle vio que era buen momento para preguntarle. "Y bien Akashi,ya tienes un plan no? Aunque aun no te entiendo como te gusta alguien que apenas se interesa por ti,deberías de quedarte conmigo...eh y los demás... lo pasarías mejor,me encargaría de eso personalmente." Miro a un lado haciéndose un poco el loco por si acaso esa idea le molestaba pero al mirarle se fijo que estaba mas serio y frio de lo normal,el pelirrojo tan solo le miro y le dijo un golpe en la nuca al momento.

"Que juegue contigo no quiere decir que te de derecho a comentar tan libremente sobre mis planes, aunque no me gusta admitirlo tienes razón y por primera vez estoy dudando de mis planes pero siguen siendo míos y yo nunca me equivoco así que todo saldrá bien,de lo contrario estaré de vuelta mas rápido de lo que crees." Suspiro haciendo una cuenta atras "3...2...1..."

"Seeeiiiii-chan~" Estaban en una plaza esperándolos eran el resto de sus compañeros Reo,Nebuya y Kotaro. Una vez se juntaron los cinco se marcharon a una cancha de baloncesto que había en un parque no muy lejos de donde quedaron,hasta que llegaron no les dijo nada de hecho no pensaba en contarle nada a alguien que no fuese Chihiro porque aunque sabia que los demás eran buenos compañeros aun no confiaba en ellos,tan solo sabia que le seguirían siempre. De momento Reo estaba babeando con el como siembre y Nebuya ya se había comido 8 hamburguesas de camino que iban a las canchas.

El día paso como siempre entrenaron unas cuantas horas y luego fueron a tomar algo mientras comentaban posibles tácticas para los próximos partidos,un poco después de que diesen las diez de la noche ya tenían que irse y como vivía cerca de Mayuzumi se fue con el por el camino,tras despedirse de los demás este espero a que estuviesen mas alejados y a solas en la calle para abrazarle.

"No quiero que te vayas a olvidar de mi una vez que hayas vuelto de ver a ese fantasma." Murmuro escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su capitán,este paso sus manos por su espalda acariciándole como si tuviese que calmar a un niño pequeño.

"No sabia que bajo esa capa tuya hubiese un cachorro llorica,pero no te preocupes si veo que eres una buena mascota no te abandonare." Antes de que le soltase cualquier comentario ya se había encargado de silenciarle besandole ,dio algunos pasos dejandole contra una pared,al contrario que otros días se estaba dejando hacer tanto que no le fue de ninguna dificultad jugar con su lengua y tocarle por debajo de su sudadera. Fue a seguir pero abrió los ojos al separarse un poco del beso dándose cuenta que aun estaban en la calle.

"Vamos a mi casa aquí puede pasar cualquiera"

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy,lo siento gente pero no tengo mas tiempo ni inspiración por ahora para escribir mas pero bueno ya la próxima a ver que pasa. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado comenten y sigan los próximos capítulos~**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Dejándome llevar

Capitulo 2 - Dejándome llevar.

Estaban caminando hacia la casa del peligris. Por cada paso que daban más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Akashi. ¿acaso iba a dejarse hacer siempre así? Seria mas interesante si mostrasen mas interés en el tema en vez de conformarse cuando tan solo se había puesto a seguirle la corriente un poco. ¿Qué pasaría cuando viese a Tetsuya?¿le tendría que contar sobre esto?,Luego podría pensar en hacer cosas con otras personas? En realidad él solo quería hacer esas cosas con Kuroko, pero después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, llegar a eso era impensable. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaban ya casi en la casa de su senpai. Éste le zarandeó algo preocupado.

-Akashi ¿estás bien? Te ves … raro, no hay que porque seguir si ves que te sientes presionado.

Le miró petrificado. No sabía que hacer pero tampoco podía verse débil. Ese no era su estilo. Con una sonrisa juguetona dio un paso hacia el haciendo que cayese al suelo, ya que usó su ojo del emperador.

-No me subestimes. tan solo estaba pensando la mejor manera para hacerte gritar.

Mayuzumi frunció el ceño al verle así. Desde luego no le gustaba que le tratasen como a otro mas de sus peones. Él no era uno cualquiera, no después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ese año y de las cosas que había vivido. No iba a permitirle tratarle de esa manera.

Se levantó y le agarró de las muñecas, llevándole hacia adentro. No había nadie así que no le importaban las amenazas y los golpes que le daba. Al llegar a su cuarto le soltó, acorralándole contra su cama.

¿Desde cuándo necesitas pensar cómo hacerme gritar? En todo caso el que acaba gritando eres tu...además las otras veces no me has dejado guiarte ni resistirme a tus ordenes -suspiro mirándole algo preocupado aunque le tenía debajo suya entre sus brazos, sabía que así no haría ninguna tontería-

-Yo...-fue a hablar pero antes de decirle nada prefirió callarse y besarle de nuevo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no pudiese huir. Aun así el mayor le mordió los labios rechazando su beso.-

-No huyas de esta manera o te sacaré eso que te hace cambiar por las malas -estaba enfadado pero su expresión no se diferenciaba mucho de cuando estaba contento o triste-

-Tan sólo estoy algo nervioso por mañana pero no es gran cosa, es lo normal después de todo le he mentido a mi padre y le he dicho que voy a pasar las vacaciones contigo así no sospechará de que me voy a Tokyo y para que no sospechase del gasto que supone ir allí estuve ahorrando estos meses...

aun así me siento mal por no contarle la verdad pero no hay otra manera para que pueda salir de aquí y bueno...luego estas tu, que me confundes tanto diciéndome las cosas que me cuentas...que si voy para nada, que ya me habrá olvidado, que nada será igual como lo recuerdo...-su voz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, miró a un lado entrecerrando los ojos. Una de las razones por las que le gustaba Chihiro era por su parecido con Kuroko. Esa mirada, su preocupación por los seres que llegan a formar parte de su vida. Formar parte de la vida de alguien...je, sonaba divertido pero a la vez eso era una gran responsabilidad.

-Te digo lo que veo y lo que pienso, tras haberle hecho todo lo que ocurrió en la secundaria dudo que ahora por haberle hablado de buenas un poco, vaya a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, aunque le veas amable y simpático tan solo lo hace por cortesía y probablemente por miedo ;eso es lo que sienten la gran mayoría de gente cuando te conocen al principio, pero bueno mi querido capitán tu mismo veras con tus propios ojos como el ha decido llevar una vida donde tu ya no formas parte de ella y no arruinas sus planes. -Sus palabras debían de quitarle los ánimos y desanimarle pero tan solo tenia ganas de hacerle ver que el equivocado era el y que no se daría por vencido aunque el estuviese en lo cierto, por el momento tan solo podría hacer una cosa y era demostrarle por que aun siendo alguien bajito y pequeño había llegado a ser tan temido por la generación de los milagros y por el resto de su actual equipo.

-Ya verás que siempre acabo consiguiendo lo que quiero. Le brillaron los ojos excitado de verse con un reto interesante, juntaron sus labios aprovechando cuando Mayuzumi cerró los ojos para darle la vuelta y quedar sobre el dejando a este tumbado bajo el.

Bien ahora veamos de que estas hecho... murmuro inclinándose hacia su pecho quitándole la sudadera mientras este le desabrochaba los pantalones ,así cada vez que uno le quitaba algo de ropa al otro le iba dejando algún mordisco o le lamia por esa zona, cuando ya se quedaron desnudos Akashi se quedó algo sorprendido ya que con unos pocos mordiscos ya había hecho que el otro se excitase.

-Si que me deseas, por mucho que te hagas el frío con esto así no lo puedes negar... Pasó una mano por encima de su erección moviéndola lentamente. le apretó un poco ,dejando que su jugador fantasma se arquease un poco con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Cállate... -le agarró del pelo acercándolo de una forma violenta hacia sus labios dejándole un beso apasionado, volviendo a ponerse sobre el pero esto no impidió que siguiese jugando con su lengua, como una pequeña venganza le hizo lo mismo y también le empezó a masturbar con una de su mano libre ya que con la otra aún le estaba sujetando de la cabeza-

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir una calor familiar por sus cuerpos. Se separaron del beso tan solo para coger algo de aire dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre sus labios. Mayuzumi sonrió un poco dejando de tocarle aprovechando que el pelirrojo estaba jadeando. le metió dos dedos en su boca dejando que este mismo los cubriese de saliva para luego introducirlos lentamente en su entrada. Mientras iba moviéndolos con cuidado cada vez más profundo para no recibir ningún castigo sintió como le mordía el cuello escuchándose con dificultad algunos gemidos, desde luego que sabia como jugar con el.

Le jaló del pelo separándolo de su cuello, dejándole escuchar su voz quejándose y gimiéndole cosas no siempre bonitas ya que la mitad eran amenazas pero cuando ya fue moviendo sus dedos con mas rapidez fueron convirtiéndose en dulces gemidos que le hacían excitarse cada vez mas.

-Aa-aah...hazlo de una vez..¿.a que esperas? No quería que pareciese una súplica pero si quería sentir mas, abrió sus ojos heterocromaticos fijándose en la fría y pervertida mirada de su senpai mientras iba uniéndose con el, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda empujándole contra su pecho ,así no tendría que lidiar con estúpido orgullo. no podía negarlo tampoco es que lo hiciese mal...

P-pensé que sabrías manejarte mejor estando tu arriba...-murmuró cerca de su oído con un tono algo burlón.

-Tan solo acabamos de empezar...-Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja embistiéndole de forma más agresiva ya que sus palabras le provocaron bastante.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por esta semana,iré actualizando la historia una vez por semana por ahora he pensado que tendrá como ocho capítulos aproximadamente pero no estoy segura eso depende de vosotros... =u= no? por ahora esta seguro que para la próxima semana ya empezara la parte AkaKuro.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic y poner algún review, nos vemos la semana que viene~ u)/**


	4. Capitulo 3 - Nada es lo que parece

Capítulo 3 Nada es lo que parece

Por fin tras muchas horas en el tren había llegado a Tokio. Era tal y como la recordaba con el único inconveniente de que su querido Tetsuya no estaba ahí en la estación, bueno todavía no era tarde para hacerse alguna fantasía repentina donde estaba con alguna pareja y por eso se olvidó de que a esa hora llegaba su querido ex capitán, el pelirrojo cogió su maleta algo nervioso y salió a la puerta de la estación nada más pasar por la puerta se encontró al pequeño peli azul corriendo hacia el gritando su nombre algo emocionado. Como no le devolvió una sonrisa elegante dejándose abrazar por este.

–Tetsuya, no te recordaba tan cariñoso, dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

–Akashi-kun bienvenido, se apartó dando unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de cargar con su maleta, siento la tardanza pero como sabrás coger el metro a estas horas de la tarde es horrible.

–No pasa nada Tetsuya la cosa es que has llegado bien "y de que has venido solo", pensó lo último caminando con el joven hacia la línea del metro.

El camino hacia la casa del peli azul se le pasó volando, no es que hubiesen conversado mucho ya que había estado todo el camino observando como Kuroko hablaba por el móvil con sus compañeros de equipo avisándoles de que pasaría unas semanas con Akashi. En un principio todo parecía el plan perfecto, en lo que duran las vacaciones sería suficiente para decirle lo que sentía y si todo salía bien poder ser respondido de la misma manera. Le molestó un poco que no se centrase totalmente en el pero bueno igual es que tenía los mismos nervios que él.

Al llegar a la casa la cosa no cambió mucho, se alojó en el cuarto de Tetsuya el cual estaba perfectamente ordenado para la ocasión enseguida se fijó que había una cama occidental, eso quería decir que tendrían que dormir juntos, aún no había acabado de relajarse por el viaje y ya Akashi estaba nervioso haciéndose ideas precipitadas de que podría pasar por la noche. Sin embargo la noche paso rápidamente con historias de cuando aún estaban en la secundaria, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era la hora de dormir y nuestro emperador estaba tumbado al lado del peli azul el cual le enviaba un mensaje a alguien antes de dormirse.

"¿Pero a quien le está hablando a estas horas? ¿Acaso no había avisado a los demás antes? Mierda igual ese sueño era una premonición"

Esos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza, tanto de que apenas pudo dormir esa noche. El insomnio se le reflejaba en la cara haciéndole parecer de un malhumor terrorífico, como el otro chico ya estaba acostumbrado a verle de formas peores no se lo tomo a mal y los días fueron pasando como si nada, yendo de turismo por Tokio, a los lugares donde solían ir cuando estaban en el instituto, visitaron a otros miembros del GOM hasta que un día se encontraron con la estrella de Seirin, Kagami Taiga. Ya le quedaban muy pocos días para regresar pero ese se le quedo grabado por muchos meses.

La manera con la que hablaban, su cercanía al andar, esos chistes que solo entienden ellos dos, ahora todo concordaba "esos dos están saliendo!", se encontraban en una cancha practicando cuando noto como su pecho le presionaba al no aguantar verlos tan… melosos? Tal vez… . Con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien se marchó unos minutos a un lugar alejado para poder hablar por teléfono con Chihiro.

–No me lo puedo creer el problema no era Daiki sino ese estúpido gigante doble ceja

–Akashi? Como va…ah, por tu tono es obvio que no muy bien, pero cuenta hiciste algo o aun nada? , sonó algo cotilla pero después de la tabarra que había dado el pelirrojo como para no querer saber de nuevas noticias.

–Cómo voy a hacer algo si esta con otro?! , Desquiciado los miró de reojo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–A ver relájate, tú mismo nos dices que lo más importante es la victoria, y tú nunca pierdes así que se tú mismo y veras como deja a ese como se llame. Trató de calmarle dándole esperanza, ya que había ido hasta tan lejos ahora no podía rendirse.

–Tienes razón, la derrota no es algo que me lo pueda permitir para esta noche tendré un plan. Colgó sin decir más dejando al albino con la palabra en la boca.

Durante el pequeño juego que se llevaban en la cancha estuvo pensando en todos los puntos débiles que podría tener Kagami, todo gracias a esos libros de lenguaje corporal que se había leído en esas tardes aburridas en su casa. Pasaron las horas y por fin se fue el pelirrojo dejándolos a solas.

–Tetsuya ese es el famoso Kagami que ganó a Shintaro y a Ryota no?

–Si, a que es genial?

–Si…genial. Dijo con cierto odio resentido tratando de que no se viese su aura negativa

–Akashi-kun te encuentras bien? Hoy te noto algo extraño. Murmuró algo asustado por la reacción del pelirrojo.

–Tranquilo no es nada. Murmuró con una falsa sonrisa mientras caminaban.

Pasaban las calles y cada vez se veían más parejitas cogidas de la mano entre la multitud, cosa que le hizo pensar para soltarle la pregunta.

–Tetsuya no me contaste como te va con las chicas

–A mí eso no me interesa pero ahora mismo no estoy con nadie, porque lo preguntas?. Ladeó la cabeza fijando su mirada inexpresiva en el pelirrojo.

–Simple curiosidad… . Aparentó estar relajado tan solo con una leve sonrisa pero en su interior se había montado toda una fiesta. "Si! Ese idiota no me ha robado a mi querido Tetsuya!"

Siguieron el camino hacia la casa de Kuroko hablando del siguiente trimestre y los exámenes, todo iba como Akashi había planeado y si todo salía bien esta noche podría hacer su próximo movimiento.

_**Bueno sé que he tardado una eternidad en seguir esta mierda de fic, pero joder se me hacía muy difícil escribir como me sentía estos últimos meses… u.u espero de que quieran más capítulos sino dejare de escribirlo total no es que sea una gran autora…**_


	5. Capítulo 4 - Un fallo improvisto

Capitulo 4 – Un fallo improvisto.

Ya habían llegado a la casa del peliazul y el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir como los nervios le iban invadiendo por dentro. Por una parte sabia que ahora era su oportunidad para poder confesarse o por lo menos hacer algo para que el otro se diese cuenta de que sentía hacia el, pero nada mas de estar sentado a su lado podía sentir como le temblaba el cuerpo lentamente y como su respiración se hacia mas rápida.

A la hora de dormir Tetsuya puso un futón al lado del suyo recordandole pasando por la mente de Akashi que así dormían las parejas pero tenia que volver a la realidad y esta claro que el menor lo hacia por cortesía.

Siguieron hablando y hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, el como habían cambiado las cosas y como no como el miembro estrella de Seirin le había ilusionado tanto a Kuroko. Desde luego que el pelirrojo deseaba de todo menos escuchar sobre ese intento barato de americano, poco a poco se fue acercando mas al peliazul pasando una mano por su brazo estando temblando como un flan por dentro.

-Tetsuya, nunca has querido tener a alguien mas especial? , preguntó con una voz serena sacando el tema de la nada ya que casi se habían contado toda sus vidas en esas horas de parloteo.

Pensativo el peliazul le miró con una sonrisa tierna y acogedora. -Claro que lo he querido pero no creo que nadie se llegue a fijar en mi de una manera mas especial, de todas maneras eso no es algo que me preocupe demasiado...pero supongo que como todos, me gusta pensar que algún día podría tener algo especial con alguien.

-Ya hay una persona en tu mente? -fue aferrándose mas a el poco a poco hasta quedar cara a cara, los dos bajo la misma colcha.

Tan solo vio al chico negando con la cabeza, cosa que no sabia si era un alivio o le partía el corazón , eso también podía ser que con el no quería nada. Sin embargo no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente así que pensó en otra opción para por lo menos despertarle un interés en el.

-Sabes Tetsuya si yo pudiese trataría de darte el máximo placer posible, empezando por cosas básicas. - El miedo a ser rechazado le hundía por dentro pero el otro chico se tumbo un poco de lado interesado por sus palabras.

-Y que cosas harías, podrías enseñarme? -No iba a rechazar esa invitación, llevaba esperando mucho tiempo a poder hacer algo así.

Se aceró a las orejas del menor, pasando su lengua por esta mientras dejaba algunos mordiscos, fue bajando hasta su cuello sin dejar de lamerle mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pecho, todo parecía ir como lo había planeado el pelirrojo hasta que escucho algunos gemidos por parte de Kuroko y no pudo controlar los temblores de los nervios sobretodo cuando este le pidió que le besase. Un maldito beso que era lo mas besico y fácil de hacer, fue lo que hizo que nuestro pelirrojo se viniese a bajo y empezase a temblar sin poder controlarlo, de hecho en su mente ya estaba pensando que mas cosas le haría, si le desnudaría, donde le tocaría, como... y todo eso junto le ponía aun mas nervioso.

Avergonzado por la escena que le estaba montando al menor se volvió hasta su futón, dándole la espalda completamente avergonzado.

-Y-yo...no se porque me puse asi, l-lo siento -murmuró sintiéndose un completo idiota e inútil.

-Akashi-kun te encuentras bien? -Preocupado por el otro, le abrazó por detrás tratando calmarle, aunque pasarían el resto de la noche sin decirse nada mas, tan solo abrazados de esa manera hasta que el sol volviese a amanecer.


	6. Capitulo 5 - Nublándose la vista

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente Kuroko no menciono nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, así como los días siguientes que Akashi pasó en Tokyo no volvió a salir el tema ni a volver a tener ningún roce con el.

¿Que había sido lo que pasó entonces? ¿Eso era un rechazo? ¿Porque se ponía tan nervioso al pensar en el otro?

Había estado con mas personas antes y nunca que había complicado tanto por los demás que con este chico. Por fin llegó su ultimo día en Tokyo y ese día tenia que aguantar a los idiotas de Seirin con su adorable chico fantasma, los demás miembros del equipo apenas le dirigían la palabra y el chico estaba mas atento de Kagami que de cualquier otra cosa, sin dudas sus ganas de volver a Kyoto iban haciéndose mas y mas grandes hasta que en cierto momento estando sentados en un parque cerca de la estación de trenes sintió como se le abalanzó Kuroko a abrazarle.

-Es una pena que te tengas que ir, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien teniéndote aquí. -Maldita sea después Chihiro y los demás le preguntaran como es que le gusta una persona tan sosa pero es que esos puntos adorables le podian.

-Hm... no te preocupes, sin duda volveré algún día de visita o te llevaré a Kyoto -Desvió su mirada sintiéndose en el paraíso, sobretodo por la mirada de odio que tenia encima de cierto doble ceja.

Cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando miró la hora y ya tenia que coger el tren, le hubiese gustado despedirse robandole al otro un beso en los labios pero había demasiada gente ahí para poder hacer eso, se conformó con un fuerte abrazo. Al ir caminando hacia su tren miró hacia atrás viendo como se iba el otro, hablando con ese idiota. Desde luego que si pudiese le clavaba unas tijeras o un cuchillo como volviese a acercarse a su Tetsuya.

En el viaje a casa fue hablando por teléfono con Reo contándole todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales hasta que otra llamada les cortó la conversación, era su padre, como no, se había dado cuenta de la pequeña escapada de su hijo. Estaba molesto por el castigo que le esperaría en Kyoto pero esperaba que ese viaje hubiera merecido la pena por lo menos para despertar un algo dentro de Kuroko para que algún día sintiese por el ese temblor en el corazón al verle.

Tras varias horas en el tren, al llegar ya le esperaban los subordinados de su padre, el cual no es que estuviese muy contento, pero no le llegó a reñir como se lo esperaba, gracias a que en esa época se celebraba una convención de empresas pudo usar la escusa de que fue a informarse y a ver de que iba el tema, había recurrido de nuevo a la mentira pero era con una buena intención.

Sus compañeros estaban ansiosos de saber como había ido todo y si de verdad el viaje había merecido la pena, pero los días pasaban y no recibía ninguna noticia del jugador fantasma, tampoco le contestaba a sus mensajes y correos electrónicos.

No lo entendía, todo había ido sobre ruedas, ¿porque ahora se portaba así con el?

Estuvo unos días hablando con sus compañeros de equipo hasta que llegó Chihiro sonriendo de forma victoriosa enseñándole su móvil.

-Mira, tanto viaje y tanta preocupación y al parecer esta con Kagami, como se siente capitán? -Dijo mirándole fijamente dejando que este comprobase que era cierto lo que decía por unas imágenes que le habían pasado al albino.

En silencio el pelirrojo se quedo con la vista perdida algunos minutos como si el mundo se hubiese acabado para el, bien era cierto que el no le había confesado nada a Tetsuya pero si dejó que le tocase y que tuviesen esos roces que hacia ahora con ese?.

-Me da igual, se que Tetsuya es mio y aunque este con ese no voy a dejar que duren. -Sonrió de lado volviendo a tener ese aura de confianza y seguridad aunque se sintiese completamente destrozado, no podía darse por vencido, ya no era por la apuesta ya era cosa suya, tenia que tenerle para el y solo para el.

Sus demás compañeros trataban de hacerle ver que el otro no seria tan buena pareja si se va dejando hacer por cualquiera y que seria mejor que le olvidase, pero ciego por la soberbia no dejaba de pensar en planes para que el pelirrojo desapareciese de la vida de su chico.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Calmándome

**Capitulo 6**

Tras unos días después de la noticia que le dio Chihiro, aun estaba pensando porque había empezado a salir con semejante animal de bellotas y que se suponía que debería de hacer.

El no se dejaría toquetear o tontear con el primero que pasase, bueno si luego con el albino habían excepciones, pero si en algún momento conseguía a Tetsuya estaba mas que claro que solo se dedicaría a el.

Aburrido y ya cansado de hacerse teorías decidió buscar por Internet alguna prueba para verificar que la imagen que le mostraron era verdadera, por mucho que buscó no encontró nada relevante solo alguna que otra imagen del chico un tanto subida de tono, pero esas cosas por las redes sociales ya se ven normales, aunque Akashi mataría a su pareja si subiese cosas así de forma publica. Al no encontrar nada pudo suspirar aliviado pensando que le habían gastado una mala broma y sin duda se las pagarían por esta pero nunca esta de mas verificar las cosas por el mismo acusado, aunque llevaba días sin hablar con el chico decidió dar un primer y enviarle un mensaje.

Después de estudiar, practicar con el violín, leer un manga que le recomendó Chihiro y ponerse a maldecir a Kagami por fin le llegó una respuesta dando señales de vida del otro chico.

Por un momento se sintió como Kise ya que no tardo ni medio segundo en responder su mensaje, hasta que por fin surgió el tema y vio que el maldito de su compañero tenia razón, por un momento se sintió paralizado, dando gracias en el fondo a que podía ocultarse tras la pantalla del móvil.

Como buen amigo que tenia que ser, porque llegar a ser algo mas que un amigo ya lo veía imposible, le felicitó y le deseo lo mejor... lo mejor para arder en el infierno y que se derrita escuchando justin bie... movió un poco su cabeza apretando los puños tratando de calmarse.

Al acabar con la conversación salió de su casa sin decir nada, tan solo se puso un abrigo y se fue hacia la casa de Reo, era el único que sabia tratar estos temas sin hundirle en la miseria, sin ponerse hiperactivo o hartarse de comida y al final no escuchar nada.

Al llegar a la casa del azabache se pusieron a ver un dorama mientras por petición del chico se ponían a comer chocolate.

- Ah, Porque Otani es tan idiota? -Se quejó comiendo una buena cucharada mientras veían la televisión.

- Es la maldad que tienen los bajitos, eso les pasa por andar tan cerca del infierno -El pelirrojo apretó los puños al ver una escena donde dejaban a la protagonista sola en un festival cultural.

- Sei-chan no eres el mas apropiado para decir eso... -murmuró con su voz risueña sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

Al acabar el episodio y unas cuantas cajas de pañuelos que uso el mas alto, Akashi se decidió a hablar del tema.

- Se que el otro día me enfade bastante con la noticia sobre Tetsuya pero la verdad es que no se que hacer y no me gusta que este con ese idiota que va americano pero supongo que si esta con el es por que es mejor que yo. -Bajó su cabeza algo dolido por tener que acetar su realidad.

- Sei-chan no digas tonterías, si quieres puedes tener a quien quieras pero yo te lo digo ese chico no te traería nada bueno, si se abre tan fácilmente a los demás sera por algo.

- Bueno es que esta con el que parecía ser su mejor amigo, lo que no entiendo es porque no dejo de pensar en el y cuando lo hago siento como si me estuviesen presionando el pecho tal vez debería de ir al medico.

Su amigo parpadeó sintiendo algo de lastima por el pelirrojo, algo le decía en su interior que eso no acabaría bien, - Sei-chan tu lo que tienes es que estas enamorado -Le dio un toque en la frente sonriendo de forma ladina.

- Pues no lo veo tan emocionante ni bonito como en el dorama -Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

- En la vida real es mas complicado... pero no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos con todo lo que necesites~ Primero habrá que quitarte esta aura depresiva de encima -Le tomó de los hombros soltando una risa de bruja afeminada-

Reo se había encargado de llamar al resto de los miembros del equipo para llevarse a su capitán afuera de fiesta para ayudarle a despejarse pero es que era la escusa perfecta para quedar todos por la noche. Obviamente luego tendrían que volver temprano por culpa de la familia de Akashi pero ya lo había planeado todo y pasarían los cinco en la casa de Chihiro (aunque este aun no lo sabia).


End file.
